Lightning, Water, and Earth
by 0-Soulfire-0
Summary: Alexis Iwamuri is a first gen. Lightning Dragon slayer. When she stumbles across a blue haired girl named Manami who is very injured, she meets Natsu and the gang, who invite she and her friends to Fairy Tail. *I suck at summaries! R&R please! Contains NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and GaLe, and some Oc pairings. Rated T for language and some blood later on.


**Hi! Saphirrewolf here! Just so you know, I changed my pen name to 0-soulfire-0, my deviantART account name. ^.^ Anyway, This is my new fic! I'll find a different title, but for now i'll stick with this one. I can't wait, though, to continue in this story, because I wanna introduce Alexis to Laxus! XD(She hates him, btw**

**Disclaimer-**

**Alexis-Soulfire doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Ruby- She oonlwoodwind he OCs ad the plot of this story(me- I obviously wrote it too...) **

OC's

Alexis Boruto- Lightning Dragon Slayer, female, Hotheaded, smartass, loves cute things. (Wears blue and gold scarf, blue and red skirt, yellow shirt, has blonde hair)

Ruby- Red exceed, wears scarf, female

Teran- Earth Dragon slayer, male, reckless/clueless, always arguing with Topaz. (Wears a blue shirt with black pants

Topaz- dark yellow exceed, male

Manami- Water Dragon Slayer, female, sweet, childish

Saphirre- Blue exceed, female

Kaitlynne- Summoner Wizard(Different from Celestial)

Female, pulls away from the group, kind

Summons: Fang- Saber toothed tiger

Mayhem(May)- Fairy Dragon

Drake- Wyvern

Firedash- Winged black flamehorse

Rosalie(Prefers Rose)- Plant/Nature dragon slayer.

Emerald- Rose's exceed.

CHAPTER 1:

The wind blew hard, harder than Alexis had ever seen before. Rain pattered the roof of the small hut she had lived in ever since her parent left her. Her parent was a Dragon. The Lightning Dragon, to be exact. Kaminari, the dragon of Lightning. And she was the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Lexie, When will this rain stop? It makes me sad, for some reason." Whispered Ruby, her flying red cat. She had overheard some mages saying that she was an Exceed, and that there were other Dragon Slayers with them too. 'Huh. I should find them and challenge the to a duel.' She had thought. Ruby tapped her shoulder. "Lexie, I'm hungry." Alexis sighed. "I know. But we won't be able to find anything in this rain." She murmured. Ruby groaned and sat down, murmuring something about food, then said no more. They listened to the rain for about thirty long minutes, and then the rain started to slow down. Alexis squinted her eyes. 'What is that...a person?' She thought as she watched a figure slowly walk, although it looked more like a stumble, out of the dense forest fog. It appeared to be a girl, about the age of 16-17, and she had blue hair and a small blue cat was perched on her shoulder. She stumbled over to a tree on her right and collapsed. Alexis jumped up out of her hut. Ruby, who had fallen asleep, woke up with a start. "Are you alright?!" Asked Alexis as she reached the girl. She was bruised and bleeding, and she had a nasty cut on her arm. The girl weakly opened her green eyes. "F-Fine...I am...Manami..." She barely managed to say, before coughing up blood. "Manami!" Squeaked the cat, who turned out to be an 'Exceed' like Ruby. It looked at Alexis. "You need to help her!" She exclaimed. Alexis widened her eyes. "How should I know what to do?! Oh god...Uhhhh..." She stammered while frantically searching for something to help this girl. Suddenly she caught the scent of something, which was strange since her nose didn't work well in the rain. It had started up again, which wasn't surprising. It was a group of people, she could tell, at least five, and there seemed to be a couple cats there. The stood up and looked at Ruby. "Watch Manami! I'll be right back!" She said before following her nose to the strangers.

•Lucy POV•

I followed along with the others inside Horologium, since it was raining out. Natsu had all of a sudden just up and ran out of the guild, and Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy, Carla, and I had followed him. "Are you guys crazy, why on earth are we out in the middle of this rain?" I yelled. Horologium 'translated'. Natsu didn't answer, but he was a little tense, I could tell. Something was wrong. I looked up ahead. All it was was dense forest, so what would be here? I squinted. At first I thought I could see a small wood hut, but who'd live out here? As we got closer, I saw that it WAS a hut, and there was a girl running towards us. "Hey!" She yelled. "We need help, someone's injured!" And as soon as she yelled that, Horologium dissapeared with his normal, "My time is up." Thing. I squeaked as I landed hard on my butt on the ground, but I got back up, and looked at her. "My name is Alexis! I live here, and I just found a girl who is severely injured! Her name is Manami, We need your help!" Wendy looked at everyone as they nodded, and she headed towards the girl first, followed by Natsu, Happy, and everyone else.

•Third person•

Alexis looked at the group heading towards her. A small girl with blue hair and a white cat, as well as a Blue one. Two teenage boys, and two girls, who looked looked about the same age as herself. Without saying another word, she turned and ran towards Manami. The blue-haired girl lay propped up against the tree, blood spilling from her wounds. She wouldn't survive for long unless they had an expert healer or something. The blue haired girl from the group stepped up to Manami, holding her hands out above the worst of Manami's wounds. It had been at least 25 minutes until the girl stopped, placing her hands on her lap. "The worst of her wounds are fixed. She'll need to rest for a few days, but after that, she should be fine." She explained. Alexis nodded, blinking. "May I ask what your names are?" She asked suddenly. The girl jumped, her face heating up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Wendy Marvell! I'm the sky dragon slayer, so I can use support magic and healing magic, alongside a few offensive spells." Alexis nodded, smiling. "That's why It seemed like you were familiar. I'm a dragon slayer too, the Lightning dragon slayer." She said. Wendy's eyes brightened. "Really! That's awesome! Natsu-san here is a dragon slayer too." She said, pointing to a salmon haired boy in her group of friends. Alexis looked at him. He had spiky salmon hair and he had a checkered white scarf around his neck. He had a blue cat, just like Ruby, perched on his shoulder. It had a green scarf tied around it's neck. Alexis stood, walking over to the group, who had been standing few feet away from Manami. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis Boruto." She said, smiling. "I've never met other dragon slayers before." Natsu grinned. "Well now you have! In Fairy Tail, we have three!" When he finished, Alexis blinked. "Fairy what?" She asked. Natsu blinked, then noticed. "She doesn't know what Fairy Tail is..." He muttered dejectedly. A blonde girl in the group sighed, then looked at him. "Sorry, Alexis, but I don't think he's been feeling well lately. I'm Lucy, and these people are Erza, Gray, Happy, and Carla. We are all wizards from Fairy Tail, a guild of mages that take on jobs that rewards Jewel, the currency of our country." She stated, smiling.

Alexis nodded thankfully, her blue eyes dull from the rain. She never liked the rain, it made her depressed, for some reason. Blinking, She looked down at her feet. "Sounds interesting, I guess. But I've been living here for a long time...so I never get any visitors." She murmured.

"How'd you like to join Fairy Tail? We've always got plenty of room for new members, even Manami could join!" Lucy said excitedly. Alexis paused. 'D-did she really just offer me such a thing?' She wondered in bewilderment. "Uh, sure." She answered, still a bit confused as to why Lucy would offer.

"Great! I hope we become great friends!" The blonde Mage exclaimed gleefully.

And the group of mages set off for Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild, unbeknownst to the, this was their first step towards an adventure full of action, romance, and despair...

To be continued!

i'll update when I finish the next chappie! In your review, tell me how it Was! ^^


End file.
